


Felines

by rokubinosukanku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU/AR, Castiel/Dean - Freeform, M/M, PG-13, cat!castiel, cat!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokubinosukanku/pseuds/rokubinosukanku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are 1,5 years old cats that been adopted by Sam Winchester since they were kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felines

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** AU. So no.
> 
> Inspired then made as a response for the art made by ~Pra88 called Cats [<http://fav.me/d4dia9f>]. Unbeta'd most possible there’s fault in grammars and tenses.

A warm sunray of Sunday’s afternoon went through the kitchen’s windows of Sam Winchester’s residence, where there are two cats playing around on the floor. They swat and pat, scratch, smack and bite but without any potential harm. Rolling around, pinned each other time by time. Playful groans and whines could be heard from the room.

The cats’ names are Cass and Dean.  It was supposed to be Castiel, but Sam likes to shorten the name so he can calls the cat faster, unless when Sam is angry he will call Cass by his full name. Beside for Dean’s kitty tongue, “Castiel” was so hard to meow out. Dean preferred to hissed ‘Cas’ instead ever since and still does now. So the cat responds to Cass more, but he knows his true name which would signed he’s in trouble when it ever been called out by Sam.

Cass is only 4 weeks older than Dean. Both of them are Tabby breed. Cass has dark brown color furs, so dark that it seems black with some small tan lines on it and the brightest blue for his eyes. Dean also has brown furs, but his is bright brown, bright as honey-brown with the calmest green for his eyes. Both of them have the white color furs for their chest and stomach area.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Cass and Dean always have been together ever since the birth of Dean. Dean’s dam and her other supposed to be born litter died when she brought Dean to this world. Dean was the only one that could survived, without mother or siblings and so weak. So, after an intensive care to make sure Dean could survive more than the night, the animal shelter’s owner – Bobby Singer– put Dean under the care of Cass’ mother –Anna – whom only brought her own litter four weeks ago.

It was a tough times for Dean. He was weak and small and barely could open his eyes. He looked so tiny compared to the 6 other kittens of Anna’s litter who are so territorial with their own mother. Especially the ones with the name Zach and Raph, if they were around they would never let Dean passed to suckles Anna’s teat and milked. At the first week until Dean could opened his eyes, Bobby would separated Anna and Dean from the other kittens, so Dean could milked from her privately. Or Bobby would just gave Dean milk from a baby bottle, when taking Anna away from her litter proved to be a problem with how Zach and Raph (who already suspected their mother had been taken away for that –in their mind– damn blonde brat) keep growling and pounce the pen’s door bar.

But that could only go so far, Bobby realized that. It’s not just about food, but about affection, nurturing and socialization too. Dean needs a mother not just for her teat; he needs her for her warm and body function guidance. He also needs siblings so he could have others to play with. Bobby could give that to him; affection, care and partner to play. But for a youngster likes Dean and there WERE other cats around, Bobby thinks it would be best if Dean with his own species before someday some human would take him away and accepted him in their own family.

It’s a tough decision for Bobby, what if this would only hurt Dean more? So Bobby analyzed the situation in Anna’s pen. Anna herself is welcoming to Dean’s presence. Anna’s first born, Mike and Lucy, never bullied Dean, but they were not exactly welcomed to Dean’s presence neither, they just sat there not responding to Dean’s fate. Gabe would look at Dean with pity eyes but he seemed too afraid to stand up to his brothers, Zach and Raph. So yeah, then of course there are Zach and Raph, the bullies.  And then the last, there’s Castiel, he…. Bobby not sure what he will do or ever did before. Bobby never spent times to watched Castiel’s reaction to Dean’s presence before, with how Bobby too busy to made Dean able to milk from Anna.

So, with a thundering heart and a bet with Luck, Bobby put Dean, whom could already opened his eyes and sees, into Anna’s pen and next to her. The reaction from Zach and Raph was immediate; with growls they leap and jump to attack Dean. Bobby hurriedly tried to took Dean back out, but the thing that happened next shocked him too much so he only stand there watched the pen with wide eyes. Happy, relieved and wonder filled his feeling.

In just a second moment before Zach and Raph reached Dean and dangerously swat him with their tiny claws, Castiel leaps to their direction and smacks both of them with his tiny paws until the duo fell backward and rolled on the ground from the impact. Then Castiel stood in front of the cowering Dean, facing the bullies, he was hissing and arching his spine and raises his furs to make himself looked bigger.

Castiel protected Dean. He stood up his own bigger brothers to protect the stranger. The shock was spread from Bobby to Zach and Raph then to the rest of the pen’s dwellers who also stunned by the event.

+_+

Dean slowly opens his closed tight eyes when the pain that he expected to feel was not came. From his blurry sight of a slit opened eye, what he saw was only a blurry blackish dark brown tail with tan lines. With a small whimper, he blinks and raises his head a bit and looks around trying to understand what actually had happened.

He sees Anna laying down on her side, right behind him looking to his front. On far of his right side was Mike and Lucy sat on their haunch also silently looking in front of him. A few inches to the left of Mike and Lucy was Gabe who seems cowering too and lays so low he looks as if he want to disappear and run. Gabe with wide frightened eyes is also looking somewhere in front of Dean.

At last Dean turns his head and looks in front of himself. What he sees is still the backside of blackish dark brown furs with tan lines who so rigidly standing there, facing something in front of it. Dean tilts his head a bit trying to look over the tan kitten and see what was there. What he saw made him whimpers and cowering again, lowering his head and closing his eyes so tight once more.

+_+

The first small whimper that Dean let out when he opened his eyes, snapped Zach and Raph from their stunned state. They growled and once again advance forward to pass Castiel and tried to hurt Dean again, with nasty evil expressions. Their advance was what Dean saw, which made him cowering once more.

Castiel was hissing louder and ready to fight his brothers to protect this little green-eyed kitten. Castiel doesn’t need a reason for why he did what he did. He just saw that this ‘Din’ was so small and powerless. ‘Din’ was lonely, has nobody, and yet these two brothers of him were being so stupid, egoist, mean, and stupid, silly, unreasonable and did he already mentioned stupid? Castiel just can’t stay still no more.

But before the duo and Castiel clashed, Anna already rises upon her legs and walks to the approaching Zach and Raph. With a commanding meow so stern, the duo instantly stop and laid low with yelps. “About time, idjits.” comments Bobby with a smile. He feels calm now; Bobby could be glad and believes that Dean will be okay. He just won a bet with Luck, this needs a celebration and if he remembers correctly, he still stocked a bottle of liquor on the cabinet.

+_+

There were growls, hisses, approaching steps and a commanding stern meow. Then silence, everything was silence. What happened? Dean is curious, he’s dying to know what happened, and would he eventually feel pain? Dean totally curious but he too scared to opens his eyes again, so he keeps his eyes tightly closed… until he feels a lick on the tip of his wet nose.

Daring himself, Dean once again, slowly, opens his eyes slit by slit. He thought he will see the blackish brown tail once more, but what he sees was so much more beautiful, so breathtaking. He maybe only able to see just for a short moment of his life, and he knew there still so much things he will see that he never seen them yet. But right at the moment, Dean declares to himself and he believes that this sight that he currently sees would be the most beautiful and the most favorite sight he ever seen for the rest of his life. And that sight is a pair of brightly blue eyes of a blackish brown kitten, Dean’s protector.

+_+

Since then, Dean and Castiel will always be together. Castiel would never leave Dean’s side, nor does Dean ever want to be far from Castiel. They eat, sleep, play, groom and cuddle together; sometimes Gabe would even join their circle. Dean never had trouble in milking from Anna anymore. It doesn’t mean that the Duo Bullies stop bullying Dean, oh they were trying. But Anna would watch them close, and even if Anna was preoccupied with other things there would be Bobby, and even if Bobby went somewhere, there’s one Guardian Angel that constantly watching over Dean, Castiel.

But one day, some days after Dean was deemed he may off of the milk from Anna, this Giant Human with kind hazel-green eyes came to the Singer Salvage Shelter. The Giant peeked around the large cage where Dean and Castiel situated. It used to fill with all the kittens that already able to be off of the milk and be adopted. But since four weeks ago, one by one the kittens was been taken away by different people to another home, even Zach and Raph.

The always curious Dean peeks back and blinks at the Giant. He really has kind eyes that make Dean not afraid at all to stand on his haunch in front of this Giant. Dean sniffed the air and he smelt a different aroma come from Giant yet has the same calming effect as the aroma that comes from Uncle-Bobby. Dean instantly likes this Giant. Castiel is laying some inches behind Dean. He appears dormant and relaxes, but inside he’s ready to leap in front of Dean and protected him from any harm. Castiel warily yet subtly, watches the Giant closely.

+_+

“These are the only two left you have?” The Giant asks Bobby while straighten his body up.

“Yes. These two are the adoptable, the rest I have are still in their nursing time, and the adoptable ones were already been adopted since long.” explains Bobby.

“But aren’t they too old to still not be adopted? Are they having attitude problem that no one would want them?”

“You got sharp eyes, boy, and well… ‘Attitude Problem,’ if that is what you called it now.” snorted Bobby, which made The Giant makes a very weird face to Bobby.

“Listen here Sam. These two fur balls are... well furry angels.” The Giant who called as Sam, once again raises his eyebrow. It’s not usual for Bobby to calls his charges with sweet names. Bobby is a gentle person inside and he honestly loves all his charges in the pen, but he is the kind of guy that not willing to publicly shows it. For him to openly call these two kittens as ‘Angels’ is a sign that they hold a special place in his heart.

“The brighter one, I call him Dean,” continues Bobby while he points to Dean that still sat there on his haunch looking up to Bobby and Sam back and forth, “lost his dam when she brought him to this world. So I put him in the care of the darker one’s dam, and I call him Castiel.” Now Bobby’s finger points to Castiel whom still laying-down behind Dean giving the impressions of not interested, but Bobby knows better.

“Hoo, that kind of problem. So let me guess, the litter of the substitute dam was not happy with Dean’s presence?” once again Sam bowed his body to peeks at Dean and Castiel.

“Well you could say that. But the problem was solved quite fast. The result of the problem is what still long-lasting till now.” A long pause and after Sam turned his head to looks at Bobby with a question expression is what makes Bobby sighed and continues, “To make story short. They bonded and won’t be separated. They would fuss and made mess if one ever tried to take just one of them. Till now there’s no one that willing to adopted two kittens at once. And I...” Bobby once again paused and scratch his capped head before he continue, “I just can’t force-separated them. I know their history. So if no one really wanted them I’ll just take them under my wings then.” Bobby finishes with a shrug.

At this Sam laughs. “But Bobby! How many are already under your wings right now?”

“Oh shut up, idjits!” and Sam laughs more. Bobby is just so gentle-hearted even though he tried not to.

“Okay then. I’ll take them then.” exclaimed Sam with a big bright smile that he directed to Dean and Castiel.

That makes Dean and Castiel ears perk up, even Castiel raises his head and Dean blinks some more. Dean and Castiel couldn’t speak human language or understand all of it. But it doesn’t means they don’t understand at all. Beside they could also understand human expression and tones so to make difference of happy, mad, and shock feeling.

“You sure, boy?” asks Bobby after he got over his shock. “Weren’t you come here for a dog?”

“Hmm, yes. I thought a dog would be a better friend and easier to care of for me who live alone and spent most of my 5 days a week in the lawyer office. But…” one final scrutinizing look to the kittens, and Sam comes to a decision, “Yap. I could and will definitely take care of them.”

It’s Bobby’s turns to scrutinized Sam, and after long, he seem also comes into decision. “Okay. If you sure. Just please promise me you won’t abandon them.”

“I won’t Bobby. I won’t. I promise.” Sam says it with a smile.

“Okay then. Oh about their name. You may change them; they’re still young and could be trained to a different name. I know I supposed to not name my charges, but..”

“Bobby, Bobby.” cuts Sam. “No worry about that. That’s what I like about this animal shelter of yours. You really treat your charges with full care and heart and not just think of them as merchandises. Beside I like the name of Dean and Castiel. I’ll surely use it and won’t change it.”

+_+

And that’s how the story of Dean and Castiel started to live together with the Giant called Sam. True to his word, Sam takes a good care and trained Dean and Castiel well. Even though most of the time Sam has to leave them behind in the house, Sam would always made sure all their needs was provided, and they never feel abandoned nor neglected. Beside, whenever Sam does have the time to be at home with the kittens turned cats, he always spends it to play with them.

Now, one year has passed since then. Dean and Castiel are grown cats now. But nothing has changes. Sam still loves and cares of them the same, and both of them still not separated as ever. Well only one thing changed. Since the first week of their living together Sam had gave up to always called Castiel with his full name. Sam calls him Cass instead.

It was never been a problem for Castiel, cause without the knowledge of the Humans, whether they were Bobby nor Sam. Sam was not the first being who called him like that. The first one called him ‘Cas’ was ‘Din’.

+_+

To Sam, Bobby was right. Dean and Cass are indeed angels. They are cute and obedient, easy to trained, but it doesn’t mean there were never been any problems to it. Dean is active, too active. He would jump and bounce everywhere and incidentally would knocked things and broke them. He’s also attention-hungry, whenever Sam came home after a long hours in the office; Dean would leap and attached himself on Sam’s dress-pants.

At first, it’s not so much of a problem for Sam, he would just coo on how cute Dean is. But when Dean got bigger and heavier and his sharper bigger claws would make tiny punctures on Sam’s expensive trousers, now that’s a problem. But even though Sam reprimand Dean for what he did, he could never be truly mad at Dean. That attitude just shows that Dean missed him which means Dean cares and loves Sam too. So Sam would just pick Dean up before he was able to attacked Sam’s pants and pets Dean on his cradle.

While Cass, he is a better trainee. Needs less time to understand and applies what is not and yes to do than Dean is. Not that Dean is stupid or anything, but Sam has this suspicion that Dean deliberately failed his command to seek attention. Although with a threat that if Dean doesn’t behave then Sam would separate him and Cass could instantly put Dean in line. Of course the three of them know that it is an empty threat. But like how if Sam called Cass with his full name is a sign for Cass that Sam is truly bordering to be overly pissed and Cass seriously need to behave right now, that threat works as the same sign for Dean. With that understanding, Sam never uses that threat or name-calling very often; he just uses it when he truly needs it.

Cass is the stereotype of an arrogant cat. He is calm, confidence and collected. He would sit there looking at Sam as if he not interested at all. He would never the first one to seek attention from Sam, but would completely enjoy himself when Sam picked him up and pets him. He’s not as active and rebelled as Dean does. Not as whine as Dean too. He accepted what he could get. He seems like the type of obedient little friend that many would dream of. But Cass has one weakness; he’s so easy to be persuaded by Dean. One mew and a tug on his ear from Dean’s bite, would gave Sam a scene of both of them hyperactively jumping around the room, leaping from one wall to the others and breaking things.

There even times when Sam feels that Cass would menacingly glare at him, usually if Cass thinks Sam would hurt Dean (would never intentionally of course), or if Sam got Dean’s attention more than necessary that Dean seems like abandoned Cass. Although the deep stare of the bright blue orbs could gave Sam a shiver, cause Cass could managed a glare that looks like he could see deep inside of your head and soul. Sam can’t help but chuckles every times Cass glares at him. Cass is so protective and possessive about Dean. And even though Sam would never replace Cass’ place as Dean #1, Dean seems oblivious with Cass’ feeling, and that’s just made Sam chuckles more.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

With a clang and a splash, their roll on the floor came to a stop. Warily looking around, ears twitch trying to remember and located the source of the sound, and there they see it. With barely audible whimpers they approached the upside down bowl that was held their drink but the water is now spilled from it, wetting the kitchen floors.

“Boys! What was that sound that I just heard?” barked the voice of Sam accompany with his thundering steps approaching the kitchen. With a yelp, Dean immediately jumps behind Cass and hide himself there, not that it really make him invisible for anyone. Cass was also startled, his body gave a little bit of jump but he stays put. With rigid front legs that seems to claws the floor in, he stays in front of ‘Din’ and would always protected him.

Sam came into the view from the kitchen trespass. With one analyzed look, he sees a water bowl that is upside down with the water spilling over, next to the mess is two frightened cats. One is cowering and shivering behind the other, and the other stood so tense with the familiar glare directed to the regular receiver but Sam could see that Cass is kinda scare too, or at least worry.

Sam sighs. What could he do? He knows that they didn’t mean to makes a mess, and he concludes their reaction right now is a proof enough that they feel guilty, so Sam thinks it safe to let this just go. They learned their lesson, he hopes. Sam walks to the kitchen table to put his laptop that he mindlessly carried from the living room and took a napkin from the table. With a smile he approaches and reaches the cats that seems to shivering and glaring more.

“Just be more careful next time, okay?” Sam touches Dean’s head and with affection, rubs it, then starts cleaning and wiping the spilled water.

Dean stops shivering, blinks his eyes and raise his head too look into Sam whom is busy in the middle of cleaning the floor. Dean then turns his head around to see Cass beside him and notices Cass never took his eyes of Sam; he’s still watching Sam closely with an expression that Dean couldn’t put his paws on what the meaning of it.

 _Oh well, as long as we save what more to worry_ , thought Dean. He licks ‘Cas’ face from his snout; passed one of his squinted eye; till the tip of his left ear. Cass blinked and finally turns his eyes to look at ‘Din’. With a little more lick from Dean to ‘Cas’ wet tip nose, it seems like Dean is transferring a message of, _it’s okay_ to Cass. Cass licks ‘Din’ back, and would seem like smiling to Dean.

Happy with knowing that the tense from ‘Cas’ body is gone and ‘Cas’ seems not worried about anything anymore, Dean’s shifts his attention trying to find where Sam had went. He’s still not cleaning the –already cleaned– floor as it looks like. A little bit looking around and he sees that Sam already sat over the kitchen table clickety-clicking that hard black rectangle box that Sam loves so much to do. With a trotted Dean comes closer to Sam leaving Cass behind and start rubbing himself on Sam’s sweatpants-covered leg.

+_+

Dean never realized that the tense-worry faces was back on Cass when Dean just suddenly turned around and leave him behind, just after Cass licks him. And for what? Just for a rub time to a Giant’s leg! With a harrumph, Cass slaps his haunch on the cold kitchen floor and lays his head low between his front paws. Silently he lays there and just looking at the two across of him.

This appears to be happened more and more by the year. Dean seems to gradually choose Sam than Cass. With a hold back sob and whine, Cass feels an increasing depression and he lay down lower that it seems he would had merged with the floor if he could. _What… What if ‘Din’ really would choose Owner and not need me again? What if he would just turns away from me forever and not ever be back?_ This time, Cass could not hold back the low whine that comes from his throat.

+_+

“Dean. I’m sorry. I know today is Sunday but I got this presentation tomorrow that I need to prepared for it now. I can’t play.” Sam tries to stop Dean’s attention-hunting-activity, but Dean just keep walking around Sam’s leg, rubbing himself and purring contently. “C’mon. Just go play with Cass again. It’s okay, just be sure to not knock anything else anymore.” But Dean still won’t listen, and at that time Sam heard a whining noise came from Cass’ direction.

Sam’s gaze adverted to Cass, and he could see a very depressed cat on his kitchen’s floor next to the sink who gave him the customary glaring-stare. “C’mon, c’mon, Dean, go play with Cass. Would you please look at him now?” Sam is torn between the feelings of amuse, pity, worry and hilarious. And a little bit of fear from the deep-soul-searching stare.

+_+

Dean’s rebellious and egoist quirk is on the work, he still not listened, too engrossed in the pleasure of rubbing and lost in the sound of his own purring that seems to be increased by the minute passed. That’s why it completely took him by surprised when Cass suddenly pounce him to the ground and upon him growling. Sam is also surprises.

+_+

 _Ugh. He just keeps purring louder and louder. Enough. No More! I would not let him neglected me!_ Cass stands up and starts to bounce fast until he near Dean enough to leaps and pounces him from behind with a growl. The impact made them both rolls over on the floor a couple time before it stops with Dean underneath the still growling Cass who pinned Dean to the ground, covered all body of Dean with his own that make it appears as he is hugging Dean tight and possessively while hiding his pouting, grumps, and dare I say blushing, expression in Dean’s shoulder.

 _^Hey! What… Cas?!^_ Dean squirms underneath Cass, trying to see Cass’ face and figuring what is actually going on. He so doesn’t understand, Dean almost feels panicked and sweats.

+_+

After just a moment more passes, Cass raises his body from Dean but still not letting Dean go. Instead he bit Dean’s left ear and start tugging it to make Dean follow him going outside to the back yard through the kitchen backdoor.

_^Auch! Auch! Cas, stop! What is it you’re trying to do!! It hurts, dammit!^_

_^Just be silent and follow me, we talk outside!^_

_^Auch! Why can’t we just talk here?^_

_^No! Away from Owner!^_

_^Okay okay. Whatever but Auch! Stop tugging!!!^_

And so Cass and Dean run fast together to the back yard.

+_+

“Er.. Boys. You guys okay?” Sam is really at loss here. Here they are, his two cats growling and yelping in front of him, while one of it bit the other’s ear and drag it backward to the door. They sound like they are having a conversation but Sam could not understand a bit of it.

Are they playing? Are they fighting? Should I stop them? Or just let them be? “Er guys really… what is happening.” He tries to approaches them, but it only made Cass growl louder and tug-bit Dean’s ear harder which in the result makes Dean yelping louder. “Uh, okay. I stay back. Just don’t hurt each other okay.”

And with a last whine from Dean, Cass lets Dean go and they run outside so fast together and come to a stop next to the bushes on Sam’s backyard. “Man, I cannot be sure whether I want to understand what they are talking about or not”. Sam does promise to not get close, but it doesn’t mean he would stop spying them from the kitchen windows.

+_+

Dean instantly sits on his haunch next to the bushes and tries to reaches his abused ear with his paws and soothes the still tingling pain. A very sad expression is on his face, like he’s pouting and setting a tear. After a few more rubs from his own paws, Dean’s feels another paw touch his ear followed by a lick.

 _^My apologizes_. _^_ Says Cass solemnly and still licking Dean’s ear.

There’s a moment of pause from Dean, before he snaps his head out reach of Cass’ snout and snap down his raises paws to the ground, then he stood straight in front of Cass. _^Apologizes? I don’t think it’s enough Cass. What was it about? You hurt me. What’s wrong with you?!_

_^I hurt you? What about you, Din?! You egoist oblivious feline! What about the hurt you gave me all this time?^_

Cass outburst just makes Dean taken aback and confuses so much more. _^I hurt you? Are you crazy! I never even dared to THINK to hurt you Cas!^_

_^Yes. That’s it. Maybe you never even stop for a moment just to think, THAT is what hurt me!!^_

_^What?! What?! Cas, please. I don’t understand.^_ pleads Dean, this argument is going nowhere If Dean doesn’t knows what is actually bothering ‘Cas’.

 _^I always been there for you and protected you. Always! I had been my own brothers’ enemy for this? Just so you could abandon me? I gave everything to you, and this is what you gave to me?!^_ Cass menacingly steps toward Dean who just steps back until his back side bumps with the bushes on the backyard.

Castiel does not stop moving toward Dean, forcing all Dean’s side to be presses to the bushes and Cass is there pinning him, giving all the aura of threatening. Dean knows Cass would never hurt him intentionally, but the cat in front of him right now, is not exactly the cat he knew from all these times. Cass looks so scary, but when Dean dares to look upon Cass’ eyes, he indeed could see pain in the blue orbs. _^Cas, please…^_

 _^You should show me some respects, Din!^_ and with a lower mew almost whine, _^…respect and love.^_

^ _Whaaa?^_

 _^I love you dammit!! I love you since long!!^_ Growls Cass, letting out his feeling, shouts it out for the world to hear. Then with a lower deep mews, Cass continues, _^I… I love you so much, and yet, yet you choose Owner more than me. You choose a human more than I who had always been there for you. It hurts, Din. It hurts.^_

Now it’s all seems so clear for Dean. He understands now. And does Dean feel guilty? He does, he took their togetherness for granted. He thought even without mewing out their feeling, they would know how much they….

 _^And I love you too so much, Cas.^_ Dean gently licks Cass’ snout. _^Since ever. Possible since I could see my most favorite things in the world. Your eyes.^_ Dean directly sees Cass’ eyes when he said that.

For his part, Cass just stood there unmoving ever since Dean licked him and said he loves him too. Times are still needed for Cass to be able to process it, because because…

 _^Cas! Would you please say something! Or react! Don’t leave me hanging with embarrassment in here, will ya!^_ Groaning, Dean swats Cass’ head.

 _^But, but, but, Din! You and Owner…^_ Cass paws raise, whining and holding his throbbing head.

 _^What about me and Sam, huh?!^_ Dean let out a sigh. _^Okay, I admit I’m guilty; when there are times I seem to pay much more attention to Sam. But please Cas, I thought you would know. He IS our owner. He got this awesome toys for us to play with, gave us food and shelter. But that’s it. Beside, Eww Cas, he’s a human! Eeew!!!^_

 _^So… you would never leave me for him?^_ timidly Cass asks which gives Dean a wide eye.

_^Leave You? To where?! Gosh Cas, never. How could you even have that notion? I would never leave your side even after you bored with me—^_

_^Uh, I would never—^_

_^Cas, listen. Sam maybe has wonderful toys, comfy bed, yummy food and nice warm human hands that give the best rubs I ever had—^_

_^HEY!—^_

_^But he doesn’t have your eyes Cas. He doesn’t have your heart, your soul and your personality. He doesn’t have your snout, ears and whiskers. He doesn’t have a long sturdy tail that he could wrap around me. You are you, whom I love. And most importantly, he doesn’t have the memories of my past, and although he is my owner, he is never my hero like you are. I love you Cas, always been, always am, and always will. Only you.^_

_^… … … …^_

_^OH DammiT! Stop that stunned mode, and make me hanging after I said embarrassment things! This why I hate molly-flicks-moments!^_ Dean once again swats Cass’ dazed head and turns to went back inside the house.

But even before Dean able to take a step, Cass dominantly bit Dean’s ear. This time it’s a gentler bit even though Cass firmly tugs Dean to lays on the ground, so it doesn’t hurt Dean, beside Dean willingly went down and let Cass straddles the back of his body.

Cass licks the ear that he just bit _^…and I love you so much too, Din. So much.^_ Cass purrs right next to Dean’s twitching ear.

They lay there in content for a moment, before Dean gave a playful warning growl and start swings his left paw backward, and bucked Cass off of his back. Dean pounces Cass whom lay on the ground still unfocused after the hit he received on his snout from Dean’s paw, before pins him and rolling with him inside the bushes, where the sound of happy mews and purrs of two cats continuously to be heard from under it.

+_+

Sam smiles while finishes watching the scenes that his charges made, “And so, they finally mated. The End.”

 … … …

“Mate?! Oh God! They both are males! What should I do?! What should I do?! What should I do?! BOBBY~~~~~!”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-+_+-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

   


 

Footnote: I made Dean used ‘molly-flick’ instead of ‘chick-flick’, because as far as I know, female cats are called as molly/queen. And Dean and Cas are Cats not Chicken. ^.^;

Cheesy ending is cheesy ending, but I’m so hoping this is enjoyable.

+6B+

**Quote time: _“Like a cat, I’d always ended up on all fours.” – Jensen Ackles- right after he slipped and fell down from a trailer’s stairs._**


End file.
